


Here For At Least An Hour

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Series: Detroit: Become Human Fics and Imagines [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Could Be Canon, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, No Smut, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Game(s), Some Humor, Some Plot, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: Based on the Prompt: Someone you know barges through your front door and says: "Whatever happens, whoever comes knocking, I've been here for at least an hour."





	Here For At Least An Hour

North barges through your front door. "Whatever happens, whoever comes knocking, I've been here for at least an hour."

"Uh, okay. Hello to you too." You say.

"Shut up." North says, grabbing a book at random from your shelf and turning on the television without sparing it a glance.  
You settle back and look at the TV. North has flipped it to a stupid sitcom and as much as you'll never admit it, you're quickly invested in what's going on in the screen. It also helps that it's a distraction from whatever crazy situation North has pulled you into this time.  
There's a knock at the door. North makes no move to answer it, still settled on your couch. You get up. Unsurprisingly, it's a cop.

"Hello."

"Hey." You say, trying to act at least mildly surprised. The guy looks familiar. North really needs to stop doing this.

"Sorry to bother you." He says. "It's just, we're looking for a criminal on the run in the area. We think a WR400 may have commited an arson nearby. Have you seen anything?"

You take a fraction of a second to be annoyed at your life before collecting yourself and answering. You've gotten pretty good at lying.

"No. We've just been sitting here watching TV."

He glances in at North. "And her? She's been here how long?"

"I dunno. Couple of hours I guess. We've watched a lot of TV so uhh...yeah at least two hours."

"And you're sure?" He presses.

"Yeah I'm sure." You say, feigning a higher level of comfort.

"Alright. Sorry again about bothering you. Have a nice day." He says.

"You too." You call pleasantly and shut the door. You sigh in relief as you hear his footsteps fade.

"Arson?"

North shrugs, unrepentant. "I made sure there was nobody inside at the time."

You laugh in mild disbelief. You'll never get used to this.

"You're crazy." You tell her.

"I'm motivated." She counters.

"Yeah yeah whatever. You need anything else, or just the cover story?" You say, rolling your eyes.

"I'm good." North goes back to the book she's borrowed, apparently genuinely invested now.

"What's that?" You gesture to the book.

She holds it up for you to see.

"Wait, is that my old yearbook?" 

"Humans look so _stupid_ during puberty." North comments in mild wonder instead of actually answering. "Was this you?" She points to the open page. 

You lean in. "It was, and I maintain that I looked fucking awesome." 

North laughs pleasantly. "At least you're confident." 

"Pffft. See if I cover for you next time, jerk." You tease her back. 


End file.
